PAW Patrol: Stealth Mode
This is one of the longest stories I have created since I started with PAW Patrol: The Robo-Pup. Enjoy! Noah speaking in background: This will probably be one of the biggest things the PAW Patrol has ever done. From kitties stuck in trees to runaway trains,We finally go..................Stealth Mode Logo Shows Up: PAW Patrol: Stealth Mode (Ryder,Marshall,and Noah are racing to rescue Cali from a tree) When they arrived Ryder: Marshall,use your ladder to get Cali down from the tree. Marshall: I'm fired up! Arf,ladder! (Marshall climbs up the ladder to get Cali, But as always, Marshall bumps down the ladder with Cali.) Marshall: I'm good Ryder: Noah, use you're X-Ray Screen to check Cali to see if she is okay. Noah: You got it Ryder. Ruff X-Ray Screen. (Noah checks Cali to see if she is okay and not hurt) Noah: She's okay. Ryder: Great Katie: Thanks for saving Cali Ryder. Ryder: No problem, If you Ever need us, just yelp for help. (Back at the lookout) Rubble: I can't wait to watch Apollo The Super Pup. It's my favourite show ever. TV Announcer. Don't miss the Super Special of Apollo The Super Pu.......... (The show shuts off) Rubble: Huh? What happened? ...: We interrupt your little-known program for some breaking news. 7 bits of purple dust is spreading all around Adventure Bay. Only the PAW Patrol can handle this. Rubble: Oh no! I have to tell Ryder! After that, the pups went after the piles of purple dust. Ryder: Okay,while they're doing that,maybe I could find another pile. (Ryder was lucky,he found another pile) Ryder: Great! Now what does it do? (The dust enters Ryder's veins (don't ask me how), making him stronger) Ryder: Woah! With Noah) Noah: Found it. Ruff, examine eyes. (Noah examines the dust then the dust goes into his paws) Noah: What the? (Then, Noah gets sent flying in the air) Noah: Wooooooooaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! (Noah starts to levitate) Noah: Woah, how am I doing that? (Back with the rest of the pups) Chase: We found the dust, and they gave us these strange powers. Marshall: Let me see if I can call Ryder. (Marshall calls Ryder) Ryder: What's up Marshall? Marshall: We found the dust, and they gave us powers, just like we became Mighty Pups. Ryder: Me too. I'll call Noah and see how he's doing. (Ryder calls Noah) Ryder: Hey Noah, you okay? Noah: I'm better than okay, I have more power than before! Ryder: Looks like your having fun. Changes to PAW badge. Noah: I better think of a catchphrase. Hmmm......., I got it, This Robo-Pups' gonna rock this rescue. That's actually great. Ladybird: You sure bout that? Noah: Huh, who said that? Ladybird: Me. Noah: Who are you? Ladybird: I'm the Ladybird. Have any shiny things on you? Noah: Why would I give somebody something shiny? Ladybird: Cause......Ummm.......I like shiny things. Noah: Well you ain't getting my stuff. Ladybird: Then I'll just have to do it the hard way. (Ladybird tries to hit Noah but he blocks it) Noah: You sure you wanna do this BirdLady? Ladybird: ITS LADYBIRD! (Then, Ladybird knocks out Noah) Ladybird: Nobody calls me BirdLady. Back at the lookout Ryder: Hey, where's Noah? Skye: I don't know. Ryder: Skye, use your wings and goggles to find him Skye: This puppy's gotta fly. Ruff, wings. (Then Skye flies to find Noah) Meanwhile with Noah Noah: Ugh.....My head. What just happened? Skye: Ryder, I found Noah. Noah: Skye, is that you? Skye: It sure is. You okay? Noah: I'm fine. But this lady who looked like a bird just knocked me out. Skye: (gasps) That has to be the Ladybird. (Skye calls Ryder) Skye: Ryder, Noah just told me that the Ladybird knocked him out. Maybe the Ladybird must be looking for shiny things again. Ryder: Don't worry Skye, we'll find her. No job is to big, no stealth pup is too small. (Ryder calls the pups on his pup pad) Ryder: Pups, to the beach. Rubble,Zuma,Chase,Noah: Ryder needs us! (Then, Marshall trips on a squeaky toy) Marshall: If I'm ever in trouble, I'll probably squeak for help. (All the pups laugh) Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Thanks for hustling over pups, Noah got knocked out by the Ladybird, and she's looking for shiny stuff again. Rocky: If we're going to become Mighty Pups, aren't we supposed to be at the lookout? Ryder: Not this time. Ryder calls Robo-Dog Ryder: Robo-Dog, Bring the Stealth Cruiser. (Then, the Stealth Cruiser shows up) Ryder: Say hello go the Stealth Cruiser. Then all the pups go inside it Noah: Woah, this is probably why we got these powers. Ryder: Exactly, cause this is............. A Stealth Mode Rescue! All of you have different abilities and skills that will stop the Ladybird. Ryder swipes to Noah's badge Ryder: Noah, I need you and your invisibility skill so the Ladybird can't see you. Noah: This Robo-Pups' gonna rock this rescue. Ryder: And Skye, I need you and your flips so the Ladybird can't catch you. Skye: This Stealth puppy's gotta flip. Ryder: Alright, Stealth Patrol is On a Roll! (Then, Noah and Skye go into their vehicles and drive to find the Ladybird) Meanwhile with Ladybird Ladybird: I can't believe that pesky pup wouldn't give me anything shiny. I should of gotten the meteor. (gasps) That's it! I'll steal the meteor from The Paw Patrol base, hahahahahaha. Noah: You think so? Ladybird: Huh who's there? Noah: Right here, can't see me? Ladybird: OF COURSE I CA..... (Then, Noah knocks out the Ladybird then reappears) Noah: That's what you get for knocking me out. Ryder: Great job Noah. Skye, the Ladybird is going to get up soon, I need you to sneak up, do a front flip over her, and knock her out again. Skye: Roger Ryder. (Then,the Ladybird gets back up) Ladybird: Never......do that......again please. Ryder: Skye, now. (Skye sneaks to the Ladybird, front flips over her, tries to knock her out but the Ladybird is quick to grab her and throw her) Skye: Ow Noah: Ryder. Ryder: What's up Noah? Noah: Remember how I said my laser eyes wouldn't hurt people. Ryder: Yeah? Noah: Ruff, Laser Eyes. (Noah shoots the Ladybird with his laser eyes) Ladybird: Oww, that hurt. Ryder: You upgraded them? Noah: Yep. Skye: Okay, no more funny business. You're going down Ladybird. Ladybird: I don't think you're to sure about that. I'm gonna make this whole Earth dark, Hahahahahaha. (Then, the Ladybird destroys everything in Adventure Bay except the Lookout) Noah: Sweet....mother.......of ADVENTURE BAY! Ladybird: Now you have nothing, Hahahahahaha. Ryder calls everypup Ryder: Everyone, GET HERE NOW. Then, everypup arrives. Chase: What.....the.........heck happened here? Noah: Long story short. THE LADYBIRD. Ladybird: This town will take years to rebuild, Hahahahahaha! Pup: Not if I have anything to say about it. Ladybird: Who said that? (Then, she shoots the Ladybird knocking her out) Noah: Wait, who the heck are you? Crystalline: The names' Crystalline. I know you Noah. Noah: Wait how do you....... So are you saying? Crystalline: Yep. Noah: And we used to live at? Crystalline: Mm Hm. Noah: Which means you're my sister! Ryder: Sorry to break up the brother and sister reunion but the Ladybird is going to get up soon. Crystalline: Which is about now? Ladybird: I SAID NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! Crystalline: We're gonna keep doing it until you're defeated. Tuck: You're gonna need a small help. Ella: And big help... Tuck and Ella: From the Mighty Twins. Noah: Alright, Lets get this started! Citizen: More help is on the way. From us. Alex: Me and my Grandpa are gonna defeat you Ladybird. Mayor Goodway: My chickaletta and I are also gonna defeat you. (Everyone in Adventure Bay came to help) Ladybird: Well I have an army of my own, Hahahahahaha (Harold, Mayor Humdinger, and all the villans came to help the Ladybird) Noah: Well let's combine our powers together to stop the Ladybird and her army. Tuck,Ella, you're with me. Others, ATTACK! Ladybird: Lets do this army. (All of them fought, but Noah was unlucky) Ladybird: You're powers are useless against me. Time to be destroyed.......... Noah. (Then the Ladybird blasts a big, giant laser at Noah) Noah: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Crystalline: Nooooooooooooooooo! (Noah was injured pretty badly, but Crystalline shooted the same laser at the Ladybird, which destroyed her) Ryder: Noah, you okay?! Noah: i......... feel............ weak. Crystalline: Brother, we're here for you. We're gonna help you feel better. Noah: thanks.............I appreciate it. (Then Noah's eyes start to close) Crystalline: Noah, N-Noah wake up, y-you can't be gone already. Chase: He's resting for a while. Rocky: We need to carry him back to the lookout. Rubble: But wasn't Adventure Bay destroyed? Alex: The lookout is still standing. Ryder: Then what are we waiting for, Lets go. Skye, use your new whirlwind power to repair Adventure Bay. Skye: Got it. (Skye uses her new whirlwind power to repair Adventure Bay) Ladybird: That.........is.................enough. (Then the Ladybird faints) Back at the lookout Crystalline: How is he doing Marshall? Marshall: He was burnt pretty badly, we have to amputate his back right paw and give him a robot back paw. (A couple days later) Crystalline: I hope my brother is ready. Ryder: You'll see. (Then Noah walks out of The Lookout) Crystalline: Noah! (Then Crystalline goes to hug Noah) Crystalline: I can't believe that you're okay! Noah: Yeah, I was almost burnt to crisps, but luckily I'm okay. Ryder: Great, now Noah, the city still needs us. Mayor Humdinger and Harold are probably doing something bad right now. You need to rest until you go back to full strength. Noah: Ok Ryder. (Then, Noah goes to sleep in his puphouse) Crystalline: But what if we aren't strong enough? Ryder: We have the Mighty Twins. Stealth Patrol, Lets go. (All the pups except Noah went to Mayor Humdinger's Base) Later with Mayor Humdinger and Harold Harold: We finally destroyed a pup! Mayor Humdinger: Yes, but The Ladybird is still out there and she needs us. Crystalline: And what you need is a serious beating. Mayor Humdinger: What!? How did all of you get in here? Ryder: The entrance. Harold: I shouldn't have left the door open. MINIONS, ATTACK! (Harold spawns in a load of minions (not from despicable me) to attack the Stealth Patrol) Crystalline: Uh oh. We're in big trouble. Ella: I'll show you something big alright. (Ella tries to grow big but the minions start kicking her and punching her out of the Base) Ella: Ow. Ryder: I can't believe I'm going to say this but...........we need Noah. (Ryder calls Noah) Ryder: Noah, we need you here now! Noah: What's the matter? Ryder: Some minions are attacking us. Noah: I'll be there shortly. (Then, Noah changes into a black and gold suit with a black helmet) Noah: Time to save my friends. (Then Noah goes super fast to Mayor Humdinger's Base) Back with the Stealth Patrol Crystalline: If only my brother was here, he would know what to do. Noah: Your brother is here, ready to kick some minion tails. (Then Noah shoots the biggest golden laser at the minions, then tases Mayor Humdinger and Harold and put them in a cage) Skye: Sweet.........mother of..... Noah: Adventure Bay? Yeah, it's a long story. Crystalline: Thanks Noah. It was really worth it depending on you getting a third robo paw. Noah: No problemo. If any of you are in trouble, just yelp... Ryder: For help. Noah: Now I gotta look for me and my sister's house and parents. I'll see you next time maybe. Chase: It was nice for you to stay with us. Noah: Yea, see ya. (Then Noah flies off) Ryder: Let's go home pups. (Then all the pups go in the Stealth Cruiser to go back to the lookout) Characters: Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Tuck Ella Noah Crystalline Mayor Goodway Chickaletta Alex Mr. Porter Citizens of Adventure Bay Jake Carlos Cali Katie Ladybird Mayor Humdinger Harold Minions (that harold created) Robo-Dog Made by BrownBack3948 Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Long Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories